Grosvenor McCaffrey
| image = File:65--article_image.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | gender = Male | location = Los Angeles | affiliation = U.S. Army (Formerly) Evelyn Summers | status = Alive (Formerly incarcerated/can be charged) | birth = 1909 | age = 38 | weapon = Unarmed | actor = Chris J. Johnson }} Grosvenor McCaffrey is a character in L.A. Noire. He is a person of interest in the Homicide case ''The Studio Secretary Murder''.'' Biography Background McCaffrey joined the army to fight in the second world war and was eager to serve his country. He was stationed in Syracuse during training. He caught a poor woman trying to steal from his wallet, and violently beat her near to death. He was dishonorably discharged from service. McCaffrey moved to Los Angeles very bitter, and was determined to make a difference. He took part in several industrial strikes for worker rights and became a writer and a social activist. He went under surveillance of the Red Squad due to his communist stance and labor union activities and would be convicted for his strikes as well as for petty theft. Despite his noble, ideal, and revolutionary stance, McCaffrey was a smug, arrogant, and very cruel man. McCaffrey met Evelyn Summers at the public library and, through her, would later be affiliated with James Tiernan. Evelyn strongly admired McCaffrey for his intellect and views on fixing society, but McCaffrey looked down on Evelyn with contempt and little tolerance. Hoping to ingratiate herself to McCaffrey, Evelyn attempted to borrow his book on metaphysics, though this only angered him and he responded by threatening her. Events of ''L.A. Noire When Evelyn was murdered by the Black Dahlia killer, the evidence was planted in McCaffrey's apartment to successfully frame McCaffrey. In order to protect himself, McCaffrey took advantage of a very drunk Tiernan by telling him that the latter was responsible for Evelyn's death but convinced him to keep quiet and promised to dispose of the evidence. While drinking at Mensch's Bar, McCaffrey was approached by Detectives Cole Phelps and Rusty Galloway for inquiries about Evelyn. McCaffrey gave up Tiernan as the last person to see Evelyn. However, Phelps and Galloway were suspicious of McCaffrey's scorn for Evelyn and his communist stance. Phelps later visited McCaffrey's apartment, discovering Evelyn's letter, blood stained clothes, and the murder weapon, then captured McCaffrey under suspicion of Evelyn's murder. During interrogation, McCaffrey accused Tiernan of the crime, hoping Tiernan would take the fall. Phelps checked and questioned McCaffrey about his criminal record, specifically the incident in Syracuse, New York. McCaffrey revealed his true violent, remorseless nature and his contempt for Evelyn, giving Phelps a strong case to charge McCaffrey for Evelyn's murder. He was then sent to prison. He was eventually released when it is discovered that Garrett Mason was the real murderer. Quotes * Inactivity "Haven't you got parking tickets to hand out?" * Inactivity "You guys got somewhere you need to be? You're ruining the ambiance." * interview early "Back here. I've not said my piece yet." Trivia *Like many other characters, McCaffrey was initially played by a different actor. He can be seen in preview article of L.A. Noire before its release. McCaffrey is seen in the chair across from Phelps, while Rusty Galloway is seen behind him. *When interviewed at Mensch's Bar, if the player looks closely at Grosvenor's book, it can be seen that he is reading Sherlock Holmes. *Judging from his surname, it is possible McCaffrey is at least half Irish. *McCaffrey is based on Grovernor Newton McCubrey, who was held as a material witness for the death of Evelyn Winters, whom Evelyn Summers is also based on. Case Appearances Homicide *The Studio Secretary Murder Gallery McCaffreyNotebook.jpg|McCaffery in Phelps' notebook. grosvenor_mccaffrey.png|A sketch of McCaffrey. Rusty-verycool.jpg|McCaffrey in interrogation with Phelps and Galloway. ru:Гросвенор МакКэфри Category:Liars Category:Persons of interest Category:Arrested Characters Category:Military